


A Letter to Zac Efron

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Barebacking, Bestiality, Bottom Zac Efron, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Doggy Style, Father/Son Incest, Felching, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Making a Porno, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral, Panties, Public Sex, Reality Bending, Rimming, Scat, Sex Toys, Shaving, Shit Eating, Slave Dave Franco, Slave Zac Efron, Small Penis, Tattoos, Watersports, human toilet, mention of underaged sex, porno, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: Zac Efron wakes up to find a letter on his chest which details how the world around him has been changed overnight and how this day will proceed.





	A Letter to Zac Efron

Hello Zac,

I’m sure you’re probably wondering what this letter is you have just found lying on your chest is all about. I am writing this letter to tell you of all the changes I made overnight while you were sleeping. Your life is no longer your own and everything you are going to read is the new truth, to prove this to you I am going to make you do something now, you are going to put this down, reach behind you and shove one of your fingers up your asshole and wiggle it around for one minute. Then you will return to reading this letter… 

I know how scary that must have been for you, how sick it must have made you feel to play with your ass in such a way. I know how homophobic you really are, of course you have never let the world catch onto just how sick gay things make you. You have hidden it well over the years, but I know the truth, I can see into the deepest tunnels of your mind and I know how the mere thought of any gay acts turn your stomach, how it threatens your self-perceived masculinity, makes you feel weak when you should be dominant. That’s why this new life I have designed for you will be so hard for you at first. Your dominance has been removed, in this new world order you are the very definition of submission.

Have you noticed yet the feel of leather around your neck, go ahead and feel with your hand the collar around your neck, trace with your fingers across the engraved name tag dangling down with your name embossed in it. This is a symbol of your status in this world. You are not a free man anymore, you don’t deserve freedom and this new you doesn’t want freedom, this new you willing enslaved yourself to your younger brother Dylan, your master. 

I don’t need to be there to know that your mind is turning while you read this, that you’re trying to find a way out of this situation, to explain the impossible. There is nothing you can do but accept the way things are now forever going to be. I know you are going to try and fight against this new life, but you can’t, you have been programmed to obey, to follow the rules of this new life. I could program you to easily accept everything about your new life, but I didn’t, and I won’t because making you come to terms with this all on your own, seeing you struggle is too juicy, besides it will be much more satisfying for you to truly accept your new life on your own, no matter how long that takes.

You and I (and a few other unlucky souls I have selected) are the only ones that know of how the world was just yesterday, no one else living remembers the way things were before. You know me too, you knew me before I changed everything, although I’m not going to let you know who I am, you will have to wonder who it is who did this to your life, to the world. Eventually I might tell though, because I know you will never figure it out.

I hope you have enjoyed the sensation of sleeping in your own bed, because after today that will no longer be the case. From now on you will be sleeping in the same room as your brother and master, when he has company over for the night you will be sleeping on the floor, but when it’s just the two of you, you will sleep at his feet like a dog. Your picturing your brother’s bare feet right now, you can see yourself licking and bathing them with your tongue. Your trying to stop these mental images but you can’t, and later on they will be very much real.

Now once you finish reading this letter you will get out of bed to start your day. You will immediately notice just how hungry you are, you need breakfast, and there is only one way to get breakfast for such a fucked-up body as yours. You will head down to the living room of this house which no longer belongs to you but your brother. You will still wearing nothing but the slave collar around your neck. There you will find your brother, your master, sprawled out on the couch, watching TV. You will probably try not to check out his naked body, I am sure you will try everything you can to keep your eyes from zeroing in on his crotch, but you aren’t in control anymore, you’ll never truly have true control again, and your eyes will stay focused on your brother’s groin. His cock will be hard, very hard, all unbelievable 11 inches curved slightly towards his stomach and then to the left. His balls are hairy and big, drooping low. I gave your brother some upgrades down there for your sake, but you don’t have to thank me. 

“Ready for your morning juice, Brother” Dylan will say playfully when he notices your stare a few seconds later. You will shake your head yes without even realizing it. You will try everything you can to keep yourself from moving forwards, but you can not fight the fate I have assigned you, like I said before, you are no longer in control. So you will drop to your knees before the leather sofa and lick your lips. You will open your mouth wide and take your brother’s thick cock into your mouth. While your mind will be disgusted with the perverted act you are now performing, your body will be aroused. Your cock won’t harden, it can’t, not only has it been shrunk to a third of what it once was, it’s also now incapable of reaching erect status without your hole being stuffed full of another’s dude dick. Your rear hole will be the part of your body that will react and become aroused. Your hole’s inner walls will instantly moisten, lubing themselves with a self-made, clear, liquid fluid, readying your anal muscles to be spread apart by any and every dick that desires entrance.

You will proceed with blowing your brother, your mouth will know what to do, in your old life you may have been the one always receiving blowjobs, but in this new life you are a professional at giving them. There might be a few tears that fall from your eyes, your brother won’t notice them though.

This blowjob will be a rather quick one, it will last for two minutes and three seconds before the surge of orgasm takes over your master and his cock floods your mouth with his semen. I have given your brother extra-extra large balls so that you always get plenty of man-milk.

Your brother’s cum will taste heavenly, I’ve redesigned your taste buds to love the taste, crave the taste, even though your mind will probably still think of it as putrid. Eventually though you will break and enjoy all I have given you.

Dylan’s cock will begin to soften in your mouth, but you will not remove it. You will still be thirsty, and that thirst will be quenched a few seconds later when urine begins spraying out of the tip, rushing out over your tongue and cascading down your throat. The taste of cum and salty urine will mix in the back of your mouth as your brother relieves himself. 

I am sure you will probably be grateful once the stream has ended. You are probably thinking right now that things can’t get any worse from that, but you are both right and wrong. In my opinion things only get better from there, but in your opinion, it will probably be the opposite.

“You ready for your breakfast now brother?” Dylan will ask as he sits all the way up. Unconsciously you shake your head yes as your brother pulls his knees to his chest and spreads them, leaving you looking into his ass-crack, his brown pucker of an asshole staring you straight in the face.

The hunger in your stomach will be unbearable by this point. You will open your mouth wide and push your face forwards, suctioning yourself around his hole. Dylan will start to push the first turd out of his hole, slowly, teasingly, and your body is more than ready for it. Thanks to my redesign of your digestive system, you need shit to survive. Your body runs on shit, piss and cum. Your stomach will not accept solid foods anymore, it will just vomit it right back up. Thanks to my redesign you will no longer need to shit anymore, your stomach will eat away at the shit inside it, taking the nutrients it needs from the shit, piss and cum, and then it will turn the rest into a liquid substance that will be ejected with your urine. The next time you urinate you will notice the difference, not only will it cause your dick to sting as it comes rushing out, the liquid will have more of a brownish tent then yellow or clear.

The first turd fully out of your brother’s asshole will be so large that you will need to chew before you can swallow. The second, wetter turd, which will taste even nastier, will be small enough that you can swallow it whole, but just barely. You will be able to feel it sliding down your throat, leaving smudges behind.

There will be a few wet farts next, followed by a pat on the head, letting you know that’s all the shit your brother has in his ass to offer you at the moment. But your work between his cheeks isn’t done. You will then dart your tongue out and begin to lick at his hole and the surrounding, sweaty, dirty, hairy skin, bathing it thoroughly with your tongue like the good slave you are. You are such a lucky slave. Your brother treats you more like a cherished pet than some toy to simply abuse. But I can always change that if I so decide.

When you have your master’s ass nice and clean you will climb onto the couch with him and curl up next to him as he finishes the reality show he’s watching. He will then turn the TV off and you will follow him back upstairs to your brother’s master bathroom where you will climb in the shower with him. It will be your job to wash him fully, to lather his entire body with soap and message the shampoo into his hair. He won’t return the favor though, you are a slave, and as you wash your body you will notice a few things about your body you hadn’t before. Like the prison lettering ‘slave’ tattooed on your left outer thigh (you have another new tattoo, a tramp stamp, but you can’t see it yourself), or the fact that your once huge cock is now a tiny, puny looking thing, made even more puny looking compared to your little brothers. Tattooed across the top of your small cock will be the word ‘useless’ in small lettering. You will also be pretty much hairless at the groin, there is a few day’s growth of stubble there, and that can not be allowed. So you will apply shaving cream and take your razor and return your groin to hairless smooth, just the way your master likes it. 

Once out of the shower, you will realize you are craving a dick in your mouth again, so of course you will ask your brother if you can suck his dick again. Knowing you mentally, you will still try to be fighting all of this, no matter how futile your mental unwillingness is. The thought of sucking on your brother’s dick again will make you sick to your stomach, but you will not throw up, trust me you do not want to since all you have in your stomach is shit and piss, and regurgitated shit taste’s even worse, just ask your buddy Dave.

Your master will laugh at your sudden eagerness to suck his dick again, but he wants to save his seed for when you guys get to work. He goes to his closet to pull out an outfit to wear but tells you to go play with Puppy’s bone. Your conscious mind wont register what that even means at first as your leave your brother’s room and head back down stairs. But when you enter the kitchen and see your Australian Shepard Puppy eating from his food bowl your mind will put two and two together and your stomach will drop much lower than ever before. That’s right, your brother was suggesting you satisfy your cock hunger with your beloved dog’s boner, and the worse part is your body wants to do that badly. Your self-lubing asshole will wet itself, sending out a scent which will cause Puppy to turn and look at you while his pink, thick member slides out of its sheath.

As Puppy walks forwards you will lay down on your back and lift your head up and let that beastly cock enter your mouth. You will suck on it like the pro you are, because in this new reality you are an expert at dick sucking. You’ve been sucking on cocks ever since you first hit puberty. 

Your right hand will reach up and play with your dog’s furry balls. Puppy will be humping your face while you pleasure him, you will lose track of the time until his knot will fill up and then you will be choking down his powerful blasts of semen as you hear your brother walk up behind you.

Once Puppy has given you all the seed he currently has to share, you will get up and turn to see your brother who is dressed up in black pants and a blue dress shirt. He will hand you a pair of panties for you to wear. Of course, you will find this embarrassing knowing that only chicks wear panties, but in this new world of only males, it’s slaves such as yourself who wear panties when they are out in public.

You will slide the purple panties on and go with your master to the car, sitting in the passenger seat. The whole drive to work you will have your eyes glued to your brother’s groin. His pants are tight enough, and his cock big enough that it isn’t hard to see the shape of his flaccid dick being pressed down against his left leg.

You may be a movie star, but your brother has decided that it is time for you to branch out. He wrote a porno for you and him to star in, and he roped James and Dave Franco into it too.

When you get to the set, some stagehands will take you to your dressing corner while your master heads to his own dressing room. You don’t need your own dressing room, nor do you even need a corner. There’s a chair and a mirror so that some basic makeup can be applied to your face. You will then have your panties and collar taken off and a headband with doggy ears placed on your skull. You will go join Dave who is sitting off to the right of the stage. You might be surprised when you first see him, this new woven reality has turned him into a slave also. He is just as naked as you, and he also has the fake, cheap dog ears. His dick, like yours, has been shrunken tremendously, you should know after that time you accidentally got a full frontal from him on the set of Neighbors.

“How excited are you man, our first porno and we get to do it together” Dave will say to you from the chair he is sitting in. 

Before you can answer him, both of your masters will emerge from their dressing rooms in casual clothing. Your director will then take control, telling everyone to get in their places. You and Dave follow your brothers on your hands and knees back behind the fake door and wait for the director to call action. When he does, you and Dave will stay in character as two dogs as you follow James and Dylan into the fake living room and watch as they take a seat on the couch.

“Does Doggy want a bone” Dylan will say and you will bob your head up and down and shake your hips as if you have a tail back there that is actually wagging. You will be playing the role of a slutty, submissive, happy doggy, which shouldn’t be too much of a stretch for you considering how I’ve remade your life. You’re very strong willed, and I know deep down still at this point you will be struggling to take control and stop yourself from living this life I have etched out for you. Your breaking point will come sooner then you think though.

“I think my new doggy wants his bone more” James will say pulling his hard on out of his jeans faster than you brother. Dave will run up to him still on all fours and begin licking that giant cock with his long tongue. The second your brother has his hard dick out you will do the same, you will dash forward and lick at it as if you really were a canine. 

After a few minutes of the camera’s getting close ups of you and Dave licking on your masters’ cocks it will be time for the scene to move on.

“My what horny doggy’s we picked up” Dylan will say.

“Indeed bro, they clearly need a breeding.”

Dylan and James will stand up and strip themselves of their clothing, before getting down and climbing on top of the two of you. Dylan will wrap his arms around your chest as he positions himself to hump you doggy style. You will feel his fat dick head push between your muscular cheeks and press up against your hole which is flooding itself with lube in preparation. He won’t give you any warning before he thrust’s into your virgin tight hole, which is another gift I forgot to mention I gave you. Every morning your ass will reset to its original virgin tightness no matter how gaping it is from the previous day.

Of course there will be pain from the sudden intrusion in your rear, but there will also be incredible pleasure. You will howl like a dog as you brother pushes himself in over halfway. The thrusts will then start, they will be fast and hard and you will be reminded of how it use to be you who would thrust your cock in and out of holes. The pleasure within will build and your cock will grow hard from having your brother’s dick inside you. A second later you will feel a foreign hand wrap around your tiny cock, it’s your brother’s hand and he will be jerking you in time with his thrusts, eclipsing your dick entirely in his palm.

The ass-fucking will go on for what will probably feel like hours for you, when in actuality it will only be ten minutes. The camera’s will be sure to get footage from hundreds of angles.

“Cum” the Director will order from the side of the set. Your cock will instantly react, your seed will spray out of your dick in a powerful squirt and allover your brother’s hand as you are overcome by an incredible orgasm. Your brother’s cock will go off in unison, emptying his seed inside you, filling up the farthest depths of your hole with his powerful seed. Your orgasm will come to a quick end, but your brother’s will continue on, shooting large load after large load.

The director will yell cut and tell everyone to get ready to try the scene again. Apparently, your director want’s more primal aggressive lust from the two masters. While the stage crew is getting everything back in place, Dave will come over to you and suck all your brother’s cum out of your asshole. Once he is finished, you will switch places, shoving your face in his well fucked hole and slurp out all the seed James had deposited in there. Don’t worry about tasting any shit from Dave today, he was given an enema before he came in to work by his brother.

Once each of your holes are cleaned of seed its time to return to your places and do the scene all over again. It goes pretty much the same way as before, only this time your brother has taken the directors notes to heart and pounds your ass with vigorous intensity that has you whimpering like a dog. You will both orgasm again at the same time, but this time you barely leak a drop of cum, it will be a dry orgasm for you. However, your brother will be spitting out what feels like another two cups of semen into your ass. Thanks to those superballs I gave him, he can now refill his stock quickly and produce an almost unlimited supply. 

The director will decide that he likes this take much better, and will decide that is a wrap for the day. Tomorrow will be a much longer filming day though, you and Dave have three fetish scenes to film on the backyard stage, one in which you will gleefully chow down on each other’s piles of fresh shit (and since your body doesn’t produce shit anymore they will have to inject other men’s shit up your hole for you to poop back out).

You will follow your brother to his dressing room, where he will pull out a black, silicon butt plug and insert it into your rear hole which will ensure you don’t leak out any more of his cum (some of it will already be running down your legs by now). After he gets dressed back up he slides your panties back on you and then puts the collar back around your neck. 

It will be close to lunch time, so your brother and you will head down the street to a café he really likes. James will be waiting for you and your brother outside. Dave is with him too, only Dave is still on all fours, his hands encased in black-paw looking rubber gloves, and a leash will run from James hand to Dave’s collar. 

The masters’ will seat themselves at a round table inside. You don’t get to sit in a chair though, you and Dave’s place will be under the table, with your mouths bathing your brothers’ cocks. You will only be sucking on his semi-hard cock for a few minutes before you notice hunger has returned to you. A wave of starvation will come over you, even though you can still feel your brother’s shit sitting in your stomach from this morning, your stomach is now demanding more. Your master has a sixth sense about these things, he will realize that you need to be fed, and he will ask James if he needs to take a shit. James will reply that he gave Dave all his shit this morning.

Your brother will then pull you out from under the table and take you back to the restrooms in the back. There are two urinals, and three stalls, your brother will take you to the furthest stall that says ‘Human Toilet’ on the door. 

“I’ll be back after lunch” he will tell you. He will leave you there, but it won’t be but a few minutes before a big biker looking dude you’ve never met comes in to use you. You won’t know him, but he will know who you are, and he will take pleasure in using your mouth as his own shitter. He’ll even give you some piss to drink afterwards, but he will not be very good at aiming and you’ll end up with most of the urine running down the skin of your back and chest.

Soon there will be a line outside the stall to use you. Your brother will have used twitter to let the public know that you are there and will be any man’s toilet for free. You’ll lose count after the 30th guy shits into your mouth, by the time your brother comes and retrieves you from the stall you will feel like you have more shit in your stomach then is humanly possible, and that’s because your stomach has been now designed to be able to extend to allow 60 gallons of shit to be packed inside of it. He’ll also make you lick up the puddles of urine on the dirty floor that missed your mouth.

James and Dave will already be gone, and you will go with your brother to the car. You’re now on your way to tape an interview with your brother to promote your upcoming porno with him. It will take no time for you to get to your next location, a location you’ve been to before, you will be appearing on Jimmy Kimmel Live with your brother. You will be welcomed with your brother onto the stage with a loud roar of applause from the audience, and you will soak up all the attention as you take a seat on the couch with your brother. Seth Rogen is there too, he was the first guest of the evening and stayed around for your segment. He tells the audience about filming the two Neighbor’s films with you and Dave, about how you two were such eager sluts when the cameras weren’t rolling. Kimmel and the audience will get a kick out of hearing about your backstage sexual antics. Then it will be time for you to talk about your new project with your brother. You will tell them about how great of a script it was, how you always wanted to do a full-on porno, and how great it is to work with your master and brother. You will tell them about the basic plot, how you and Dave are playing two stray dogs that Dylan and James come across in the park and bring home and train in the most perverted ways imaginable. 

After the taping it will finally be time to head back home. It will be mid afternoon by now and it will be your job to straighten up the house for what your brother has planned for the evening. There will be a man in the kitchen your brother hired to make snacks. Your brother will be busy in the home office, looking over paperwork for the new porno and going over footage already shot. 

You will take a break halfway through your chores to make Puppy happy. He’s been following you around, clearly wanting to play again, and who are you to deny him his pleasures. You will get down on your hands and knees, pull your plug out and let him mount you. His claws will dig into your skin as he humps away at your ass. You will scream in pain when his knot grows inside you, stretching your anal walls to what will feel like their limits. Then his balls will shoot their hot seed deep inside you, mixing with the load your brother provided you with earlier.

It will take a good ten minutes for Puppy’s knot to deflate and then it will be back to work for you. You will be just finishing when the doorbell rings. You will go to the door and find that your father is here, holding a six pack of beer. You will place the beer in the fridge and then go to your father who will have sat down on the couch. You will give him a proper greeting by unbuckling and unzipping his jeans and pulling out his massive shaft. Drool will escape your lips as you will marvel at the impressive meat as if it were your first time ever seeing it, and in all honesty, it technically is your first time seeing the magnificent organ, although in this new reality you have been pleasuring it since you hit puberty.

Opening your mouth wide, you will then take the head of the erection into your mouth and push its length further in until the head is lodge into your throat. Your mouth will go to work on that cock, as before with your brother, you know exactly what to do to bring pleasure to the man who gave you life. Your head will bob up and down on the huge cock (although its still not as big as your brothers).

“Hey dad” your brother will say when he comes into the room and sits down in one of the arm chairs. It won’t be much longer before your father is spitting his seed down your throat and you will greedily milk all of the cum you can out of him, letting that man-milk travel down to your stomach and mix with the urine and shit that is still being digested in there. 

Once you are finished up with your father you notice that you are covered in sweat, even though you haven’t been doing any strenuous activity. That is just your body processing your lunch and expelling what it doesn’t need through your sweat glands. That’s why your body is now covered in that funky odor that makes you smell like a mixture of a whorehouse and an outhouse. I’m sure mentally you will hate this new smell, just as you have hated everything that has been done to you and that you have done so far this day. But this new odor is an aphrodisiac, it make’s men extra horny around you. 

The doorbell will ring again, and you will go to answer it to find Channing Tatum standing there with a big smile on his face. He will tell you how fuckable you are looking tonight before he lets himself in and heads to the living room. It’s then that your memory will be jogged, and you will remember that tonight the Basketball game is on. Your brother usually has yours/his celebrity friends over for the evening to watch the game, that is when you two don’t go to the actual game (you will never be able to forget the time that you went with your brother and afterwards he ordered you to go down to locker room and let the entire team fuck your ass). 

Within the next ten minutes the rest of the nights guests have arrived; Adam Levine, Michael B. Jordan, Corbin Bleu, and Adam Devine. The snacks will be laid out on the table, and it will be time for you to start doing your duties as the live entertainment. You won’t be seeing much of the game, you will be spending pretty much the entire evening doing whatever your guests want. You’ll mainly just be giving them blow and hand jobs, however Channing does love having his feet worshiped so at one point you will bathe each of his feet entirely with your tongue. 

Instead of getting up to go to the bathroom, you will be the party’s mobile bathroom. You will gulp down fresh piss from each of your guests at least once over the course of the evening (well all except for Michael, who will use your asshole for his urinal). Both Adam Levine and Corbin will need to go number two during the game, so you will also find yourself with your face in the asses swallowing wet, soft turds.

You will be exhausted by the time everyone leaves later that evening. You have to wait for your master to go to bed though, and luckily for you he is tired too. You will go to his bedroom with him, the room you now sleep in all the time. He will climb into the king size bed and you will curl up like a dog at his feet.

It won’t take you long to fall asleep with your ass still plugged. I imagine it will take a few month’s before you finally, fully accept this is your new life, and by then I most likely will have made some more altercations. 

Now that we are at the closing of this letter, once you finish reading it you will forget everything past the first six paragraphs. Once each event occurs you will be able to recall what I told you, filling in the gaps of your life. 

Now get up and begin the first day of the rest of your new life.


End file.
